Talk:Level 1.5/@comment-2605:A000:1108:D4:B43A:1CF:4EF:77FC-20191109213257
To my friends, family, and fellow explorers, This will be the final message that I send through in full, perhaps at all. I will begin by saying that I don’t know if my decision to enter the door was a mistake, or if I even had a choice at all. The door opened to a room full of pitch black, which I can only assume in this strangely negative world must have been in reality a hallway of pure light, as if illuminating the path before me with unholy radiance. I stepped through, but immediately felt something was wrong, and though I turned to leave, the door had disappeared, much like the window that lead me to this broken place to begin with. I knew at this point that I had crossed a line, and the only way forward was through, but is it really through if there is no end to this place? I felt my way down the narrow corridor, hardly able to see, but the walls felt not like walls. They felt like… parts. Body parts. I felt a hand brush against mine, my finger hooked into the mouth of another, and every so often it sounded like the walls were wheezing the collective sounds of a thousand souls in torment. Have any of you ever wondered why it’s so hard to find anybody in the Backrooms? I mean sure, hundreds of millions of square miles, virtually infinitely repeating hallways, yadda yadda, but what about the no-wifi stairwell? What about Briarstone Asylum? Why do we so rarely find other people despite the thousands of us roaming this place, coming across the same structures? I think I’ve found the melting pot of the Backrooms, the place where the lost go to stay, and I’m at its center. After what felt like hours, maybe days of weary trudging through the hallway, it came to an opening, equally dark, my eyes deprived of that which gives them meaning. I felt a tightness in my chest as the air around me became heavy, but the thickness in the air seemed to move. I felt… emotion, I felt curiosity radiating from the pocket of dense air, I felt… surprise, and then I felt love. And then a voice spoke to me. It screeched like a metal rake dragging across a chalkboard from a distance; quiet, but enough make my stomach turn and my knees weaken. I clasped my hands to my ears but it wouldn’t stop, in fact, it made it louder, so I stopped. And then I heard what it was saying. “Come child, Mother loves you.” “Take off this ugly thing… Mother has nicer clothes for you.” I didn’t know what she meant, at least not immediately. Then I felt something, a sharp stinging in the back of my neck that quickly escalated into the sensation of a thousand hot knives piercing my skin. I tried to scream, but the air had become so thick I couldn’t breathe. It felt like drowning while somebody peeled away at my skin, fat, and muscle, layer by layer, slowly and excruciatingly. I suddenly felt lightheaded, and the pain began to reduce, I felt as if I was becoming… detached from my body. But the pain was going away, and a wave of relief began to wash over me, and I felt good, I felt glad, and peaceful. “Good… let Mother take care of you…” That’s when I snapped back into consciousness. I was about to give in, when this realization of what was happening washed over me. I gasped a deep breath for air, I could feel the sensation being restored to my body, beginning with my chest and radiating outwards, permeating the flesh and bones of my arms and legs. With it, I regained sensation of the searing pain, and the horrible screeching that pierced my eardrums and ripped the blood from the vessels in my ears. I screamed as I mustered all the will and determination left in my soul, forcing my legs to work under the weight of a hundred Earths and gravity of a thousand suns. As I regained my footing, I could feel the air in front of me… recoil in confusion, before turning to a bloody rage. The screeching became aggravated, louder, and I felt whatever it was approach me. The thickened air felt like it forced its way into my lung, scorching my respiratory surfaces with an impossible heat. But that just made my blood boil with adrenaline, and I screamed again, forcefully ejecting whatever it was from my body, before turning and bolting down the endless, exitless hallway of utter darkness. The wheezing from before turned to agonized moaning, the walls and floor felt like they were heaving, gasping for breaths with each step I took. The limbs creaked and flailed with jagged movements, one hand grasping for my ankle and almost tripping me as I raced to escape from Mother. But I knew she wasn’t following me. We both knew there was no way out. I was in some sort of ethereal quicksand, and from the moment I stepped through that window, I was bogged down and unable to escape my fate. I just didn’t know it yet. This whole time, I have been running. I got a notification on my phone, somebody had accessed my account, they were trying to write a log, but I managed to intercept the message before it went through. After that, I just kept running, my neck still searing with pain from whatever Mother did to me, the feeling of thickened air still threatening to suffocate me, my legs on the verge of failing and collapsing under me. But the adrenaline was bound to run out eventually, there was only so much my body could handle before it gave in, and it did. I rested for a while, leaning against the wall. Everything began to calm down when I did. The walls returned to a relatively peaceful wheezing, the broken limbs calming to a still, returning to their original, embedded positions. But there was no end in sight either way, and I can feel the hallway warping, the distance between me and Mother growing shorter, without either of us moving. I know it, because… I feel her in me still, I feel what she feels. We both know that all that running got me literally nowhere. I’m writing this now as a warning, a caution to those of you who still do not understand. You must NOT enter the windows. They are a trap from which you cannot return. Once you are here, you can only venture deeper and deeper into this shattered reality. With my last breath, please for the love of God, whatever you do… Be free from Mother, or Mother will grant you Freedom. And She will make you free… Mother loves me. Mother loves you. End log 6. This was Log 6 published by chaosraider98 Wish him luck for getting out of level 1.5, guys!